Ying and Yang's destiny
by syaoxsyao
Summary: as having one deadly clone isn't enough. the group now discovers that their new Syaoran has yet another clone, but a girl. his second clone resemble our princess. however a cures of death is awakening. can Syaoran and Ying-Fa save their original before its to late. or will they fail.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so yeah during P.E. today I came up with an idea so yeah. Basically when ever I daydream of something good I got to write it down. Well hope you like it lets pump this party up!**

It was almost midnight in Infinity Country. The moon was full. Our heroic group had just got back from the arena. A teary white rabbit thing met them at the door.

"Is everyone alright? Nobodies hurt?" Mokona asked with worry. They all nodded in response. After an awkward silence Sakura went to bed. Fai followed behind to help her.

"Get some sleep kid," Kurogane said as he entered his own room.

"Right," Syaoran said. It was quiet in the small apartment. Suddenly Fai walked out of Sakura's room staring at him. Fai started walking towards his bedroom when Syaoran spoke, "I'm sorry Fai-san." The vampire froze, but didn't say a word. Quietly he entered his room, and closed the door behind him. Syaoran sighed._ Well at least I tried, _he thought before retiring to his closet sized room. He climbed onto his bed, and looked at the moon. _Pretty just like always._ Memories of his childhood back at home flooded his mind. _"Your price… is your happiness" _that's one of the prices he had to pay to save her. Just then the Princess let out a terrifying scream. Syaoran got to his feet, and rushed to her room. The others were already there. The scene placed in front of them was terrible. A hooded figure was on top of Sakura holding a knife to the girl's throat. The reason why no one was moving was, because a magical barrier was placed. "Hime!" Syaoran started banging his fist against the sphere.

"Nobody move or I'll kill her," the person said. _That voice it cant be,_ Syaoran knew that voice. "Now tell me where the young master is." The kept quiet. "Don't play dumb I know his here," the female voice spoke.

"Ying-Fa," Syaoran whispered. The figure looked at him with gleaming emerald eyes. All eyes were on the amber eyed boy.

"Y-young master?" the girl slowly got off of the princess and walked up to Syaoran until they were face-to-face. Tears rolled down the female pale cheeks. "Young master!" she hugged him which made them fall to the ground. "I'm so glad I found you!" she beamed with joy.

After 30 minutes in the living room

"I'm very sorry for threatening you all," Ying-Fa apologized. Sakura shook her head.

"No its alright, and besides you really didn't hurt me," Sakura said. Fai gave off his fake smile, which made Ying-Fa glare at him.

"By the way why don't you take off your hood," Kurogane said. Ying-Fa looked at Syaoran as if asking permission. The teen nodded, and the girl removed her black hood. The others gasped in shock at the girl. She looked exactly like Sakura. "Another princess?"

"Hyuu~ two Sakuras yay!" Mokona cheered. Ying-Fa blushed with the comment.

"Sorry to ask but why do you call Syaoran-kun young master?" Fai asked. Syaoran tensed not only because of how Fai used his name, but the question as well.

"Because um he's ah," Ying-Fa didn't know whether she should answer or not. Syaoran took the chance to explain.

"Because she's my clone," he said with a flat-out casual tone. Another gasp from the audience.

"What the hell I thought you were already cloned," Kurogane pointed out the obvious.

"That was a _cloned against my free will clone _this one is _Did it on my own with my own will to do so clone_," Syaoran corrected.

"So why'd you make another one, and one that looked like Sakura-chan?" Fai asked.

"Well to tell ya the truth I' not sure why I made her, or in the way I did," Syaoran knew he was just lying. They shrugged.

"So were the hell does she sleep?" Kurogane asked more a less everyone.

"She can sleep with Mokona, and me," Sakura offered. Ying-Fa smiled in agreement. After saying their goodnights, they went to bed. As Syaoran drifted off to sleep he smiled to himself

"Ying-Fa."

**AN: well what'd ya think? Review? CLAMP~!**


	2. Chapter 2: party all night

**AN: so I feel lonely but that wont stop me ha. Nightcore Radioactive.**

Thunder roared above the city. Sakura and Mokona were already asleep. Ying-Fa just couldn't fall asleep, so she got up and out of the room. Quietly not to wake anyone she walked into Syaoran's bedroom. "Master are you awake?" Ying-Fa whispered. A little rustle came from the bed.

"Ying-Fa what's wrong?" Syaoran asked rubbing his eyes. Ying-Fa blushed as she walked up to the bed.

"Can-can I sleep with you?" Ying-Fa asked blushing furiously. Syaoran blinked but then smiled, and nodded. Ying-Fa's beamed as she climbed under the sheets. Suddenly she felt Syaoran wrap his arms around her. Her blush became much brighter than before. "Master?"

"Sleep I'll look after you," he whispered into her auburn hair. He inhaled her sent before falling asleep. For some reason she felt extremely happy. Soon after that she too fell asleep.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttt

The next morning everyone seemed to be happier than before. "Anyone seen the kid and brat?" Kurogane asked.

"I'll go check!~" Fai sang. He walked into the kids room, and saw something unexpected. The two were sleeping together bodies touching. He noticed Syaoran's arms wrapped around the girls figure. He smiled brightly at the couple looking children. Fai walked out of the room, and back into the living room.

"So where are they mage?" Kurogane asked. Fai smiled at the ninja.

"Meep, oh sorry they're sleeping," Fai answered. Sakura and Mokona rushed over to help him make breakfast. Kurogane went back to watching television. Just then Syaoran and Ying-Fa walked into the room. "Morning you two love birds," Fai teased. Both the sleepy heads blushed at this. "So you both are together," Fai observed. A fist hit Fai on the back of his head hard.

"No its not like that vampire so don't say stuff like that," Ying-Fa said as she hit him. Everyone thought Fai would be offended by the name she gave him, but he wasn't.

"So you know I'm a vampire huh?" Fai asked smiling. Ying-Fa nodded. "But how?"

"Woman's intuition," Ying-Fa said sarcastically. Everyone just laughed at this. Even Syaoran which shocked everyone. He stopped laughing and looked at them with a questioned face.

"Sorry," Syaoran mumble looking down.

"Its alright we don't mind you smiling," Sakura said smiling. His heart raced at her words. For he was positive that she would always hate him. When the sudden change? "Also I'm um sorry for they way I acted all this time I guess I just I don't know," Sakura explained.

"Don't worry I forgive," Syaoran smiled. Everyone seemed much better now ever since Tokyo.

"Well now that that's out of the way why don't we celebrate our new friendship," Ying-Fa suggested. They all thought that was a wonderful idea. Fai, Sakura, and Mokona did the cooking and baking. While Kurogane, Syaoran, and Ying-Fa did the tiny decorations. That day they went all out with the party till night. However, somewhere near the apartment someone watched with glowing eyes.

**AN: darn It's to short man I seriously need a lawyer. Anyway was it OK any reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3: my soul is not there

**AN: I'm back babies! Not getting rid of me that easily. MUWAHAHA~!**

Syaoran had this strange felling all morning, but didn't know why. They silently went to the park to have a little bit of fun. But Syaoran just had to much on his mind, so he got up.

"Master?" Ying-Fa said worriedly. Syaoran smiled at her, and told her he was gonna go walk around for a bit. She understood, and he left.

"So what do ya want," Syaoran said suddenly once he was far from the park. His clone appeared behind him staring at him dully. Syaoran winced at _that _look. "Did your master tell you to come?" there still was no response from the boy. "Not gonna answer huh." Why wouldn't he just answer? Slowly the clone walked up to him till they were face to face. He grabbed Syaoran's with his own, and let their lips brush against eachother. Syaoran didn't pull away what so ever. The clone let go, and stared at him until a voice called out to them. It was Ying-Fa smiling brightly as she ran towards the two boys.

"Master Syaoran-kun!" Ying-Fa called out with glee. Syaoran saw the others behind her. Oh, crap did they just see what happened? Ying-Fa wrapped her arms around the clone's neck just like she did with Syaoran. "I've missed you so much Syaoran-kun," she greeted. The others just watched in silence at the reunion.

"So who's hungry?" Syaoran asked. Ying-Fa glared at him

**Fire Mountain**

Everyone was much happier now that Cloney was around. Sakura would talk to him, and he would listen.

"Their so cute together," Ying-Fa whispered to Syaoran who was sitting next to her. He nodded in agreement. "So did he do it?"

"Do what?" Syaoran asked not understanding. Ying-Fa rolled her eyes frowning at him.

"You know the final contract agreement," Ying-Fa said. Then it hit him. Wait is that why his clone _sorta _kissed him. Whoa, he never saw that coming. "He did didn't he," Ying-Fa smirked which got Syaoran uneasy. "What I love yaoi." He froze in his place.

"WAIT THAT'S WHAT YOU EXCPECT OUT OF US?!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the restaurant looked at him. He got up and bowed apologizing. "Is that what your up to?" Syaoran_ whispered_.

"Well yes if Syaoran-kun wasn't in love with Sakura-chan I would be plotting this very minute," Ying-Fa said with enthusiasm. Syaoran sweat dropped, and sighed. Man, he sure had some pretty messed up clones huh. Oh, well what's done is done sadly.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked him. Syaoran eyed the mage/vamp. He then pointed to the emerald eyed girl next to him.

"Girls," Kurogane muttered under his breath. However Ying-Fa heard that, and threw an empty plate at him. "What the hell was that for?!" Kurogane asked clearly angry

"Never underestimate a lady Kuro-jerk," Ying-Fa said with a teacher type voice. They had a glaring contest, until a blast came from the other side of the building. They climbed to their feet, bringing out their weapons.

"Well look what you have here boys," a husky voice said. The smoke cleared to reviled a group of strong men. Twenty at the least. People started yelling, and screaming in fright.

"Its them the demon band!" a woman yelled in terror. "They're going to eat our souls!" everyone started running for the exits, but they were blocked by demons. However came near the exit were cut open, and souls eaten. Sakura and Mokona shivered hiding behind the others.

"How many are there?" the leader with silver hair and violet eyes asked.

"seventy-eight Rigim," one of the minions answered. Suddenly Rigim sniffed the air, and then looked at Syaoran with glowing eyes. Ying-Fa shot in front of Syaoran holding her scythe. One of the demons realized that his boss wanted the amber eyed boy. He lunged at Ying-Fa with his claws. She was harshly thrown back against one of the damaged walls.

"Master!" she yelled looking around for him. Ying-Fa saw him struggling against the strong, and powerful demon. Once Syaoran was in Rigim's grasp, the guy put a still spell that caused everyone to stay put.

"Kid!"

"Syaoran-kun!" everyone in the restaurant watched in silence as Rigim stared at the boy with hungry glowing eyes. Syaoran's eyes widen when Rigim bent towards his lips take his soul. Syaoran shot his arms forward trying to push the yokia off of him.

"NO!" (Syaoran yelled this just for your info) suddenly something triggered in Ying-Fa and Cloney. They took down all the demons, and made it to Syaoran so fast they were a blur. Rigim was instantly thrown back by Ying-Fa's scythe.

"Take that you soul eating jerk demon," Ying-Fa said with epicness. Cloney picked up Syaoran bridle style, and let Ying-Fa have her _fun _with the guy. "Alright lets do this," she said with a smirk on her face.

"your not human," Rigim clarified. "And that child has no soul," Rigim said shakily pointed to Syaoran. The travelers were confused at this. Didn't the original get back his other half of his soul in Tokyo? Ying-Fa gave him a final glare before tearing him to shreds. Once more the guests screamed. Ying-Fa walked grimly over to her _master_, and placed her hand gently on his forehead. Her fingers glowed a bright glowing color. She then turned to the others(Travelers and others in food place) with a serious yet sad look. She raised her hand mumbling a spell. That was the last thing anyone remembered.

**AN: ** not sure why I did this but oh well any reviews. Common no hiding cause me can see you! Later.


	4. Chapter 4: truth or dare with a kiss

**AN: mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Me bored so me gonna post new chapter. Yep you cant stop me. To dreamsdragon: I know but I'm still not as great as the epic authors, but I wont give up. I'm goin all the way. So lets do this thing. Happy veterans day!**

Everyone stared at eachother while sitting in the living room. Syaoran especially was not feeling that great for one reason, or another.

"I'm BORED!" Mokona complained. Kurogane being irritated grabbed Mokona, and threw it out the window. Everyone looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Nobody get on my nerves or you know what happens," Kurogane warned them with a scary aura. Suddenly Mokona came out from the window.

"You can get rid of Mokona that easily Kuro-heartless," Mokona said with victory.

"OH I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Ying-Fa shouted out _loud_. Everyone glared at her for her loudness. "Oops sorry about that anyway who wants to play truth or dare?" they all decided to play in hopes of not being bored. "Alright me goes first I pick Sakura-chan truth or dare?"

"Thruth."

"Okay is it true that you love yaoi?"

"Ying-Fa don't ask dirty questions like that!" Syaoran said in disgust.

"No," Sakura said seeing its probably something gross. "Okay I pick Cloney truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay um I dare you to ah bonk Kurogane-san on the head." Cloney got up walked towards Kurogane and. _BONK!_

"There I choose Syaoran truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Frozen silence filled the small room. Syaoran wide eye with suprisement. "Well."

"Hell no forget it I'm not kissing you ever!" Syaoran said in response. Cloney looked away with disappointment. "Wait you really wanted me ta kiss you man why am I the one to have such messed up clones," Syaoran said. _Bonk! _"Ow that really hurt!" Syaoran complained while grabbing his head in both hands.

"Excuse me but Cloney and I are not fucked up clones," Ying-Fa said.

"I didn't say fucked up I said messed up," Syaoran corrected. There was a light giggle which came from Sakura. They just looked at her. _Wait she thinks its funny? _

"Sorry but I think its Syaoran's turn," Sakura pointed out.

"Hum I pick Fai truth or dare?"

"Truth," Fai said hoping this wouldn't blow his cover.

"Is it true that you love someone, romantic love?"

"Let me see yes, now I pick Ying-Fa truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Syaoran and Cloney on the cheek." Ying-Fa smiled and did just that. Syaoran blushed at the kiss, while Cloney well didn't show any emotion.

"Jerk show some reaction!" Syaoran yelled. Cloney just sipped some tea that came out of nowhere.

"What?" Cloney said. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Damn it Cloney!" he swung a fist at his clone but the boy just dodged. "Whatever goodnight."

"That's a good idea but kid your gonna have to share with the kid," Kurogane said. Syaoran sighed but said fine. The two boys entered the room. Syaoran slumped onto the bed, Cloney next to him. The stared at eachother for a while until Cloney spoke.

"Now do I get that kiss?" he asked with a little emotion. Syaoran blushed at the thought.

"Fine," Syaoran said with defeat. They both moved their lips toward eachother, and embraced. Their lips were warm against one another's. "There," Syaoran said breaking the kiss. Cloney leaned closer to him. "What are you doi?"

"I love you," Cloney whispered.

**AN: cliff hanger in your faces ha. Don't worry. But there might be a little bit of yaoi here and there. Yes things are getting cheesy. Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5:Guilty Club

**AN: To Noel: sorry but I cant do Fai and Kurogane reason 1) because I just cant stand that couple 2) I am not even sure if Clamp made them a couple. So I'm very very sorry but I will have Fai do the mommy daddy cute stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_"I love you," Cloney said._ Syaoran looked at him completely confused with _this _situation.

"What did you just say?" Syaoran asked. _NO THIS IS WRONG HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE WITH SAKURA! _

"Exactly what I said," the clone said with no emotion. Syaoran hated that voice. He truly missed the loving smiling happy side of his other. Not just him but everyone as well. "What about Sakura."

"What about her?" Apparently his other wasn't getting it what a pain. "Tsubasa." Syaoran froze in place. "That's your real name right?" Hesitantly Syaoran nodded. They both didn't talk for a long time, but just layed next to one another. Eyes linked. "Goodnight."

"Ah oh goodnight," Syaoran said. His clone fell asleep faster than he did, well no duh he was still surprised. He layed on his back thinking. Soon he grew to tired to think and he was welcomed to velvet black.

_"Run Ying-Fa now!" a young Syaoran yelled._

_ "But what about you master?"_

_ "Forget me just run and never come back!"_

_ "But!"_

_ "RUN!"_

Syaoran woke up beads of sweat rolled down to his eyes. Shivering he placed his head under his pillow trying to rest. However, Ying-Fa suddenly burst through the door with a cheery smile. "Time to get up!" she sang loudly. Both boys groaned from under the covers. Ying-Fa brought out her scythe and pointed the tip at her others. "Start movin," She said with a cold chill voice.

"Oh shit," the boys cursed in unison. They got dressed and went into the kitchen. "Man now i have to take away that weapon of hers, before she uses it on me ," Syaoran whispered to Sakura. She shook her head.

"GUESS WHAT TONIGHT WE GO TO PARTY AT CLUB!" Fai yelled as loud as he could.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK OUR EARS!" Kurogane yelled back. Fai placed a finger on the his own lips making the shhing sound. "Yeah your one to talk."

"So whats this party about?" Syaoran asked;

"Nothing much just for fun," his clone answered surprisingly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you been so talkative?" they ate breakfast in silence. Afterwards they just sat there for the past hour doin nothing. Suddenly Ying-Fa grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her towards the room.

"Common Sakura-chan lets go watch some yaoi while we wait," Ying-Fa said. Syaoran jumped to his feet and grabbed Ying-Fa's shoulder.

"And just what makes you think your showing any of _that _to her?" he asked.

"We're bored oh but if you want you can watch too seeing you do need some lessons on it since you and Cloney have yet to do it hard in bed," she said snickering. Syaoran's face was completely red.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"If anyone wants to watch common before I start the movie." The others got up and walked towards the girls' bedroom. Cloney pulled Syaoran with him. Inside was a big plasma screen TV.

"Wow where'd ya get that TV?" Sakura asked.

"Magic." While she placed the DVD in the rest sat on the bed. "Alright quiet its starting." Throughout the movie Syaoran mostly kept his eyes closed. Especially when a guy would thrust into the other guy. However that was just the beginning. Apparently Ying-Fa had more than just one DVD of yaoi she had exactly 834 of them. After eleven of them they had to stop to get ready.

"Man I wanna watch more," Sakura and Mokona complained.

"Sorry but we gotta get ready," Fai said. That's exactly what they did. They went to a club called _Crown_. As they walked in Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, and Mokona had to cover their eyes from the blinding blue lights. They noticed that the other three had no trouble seeing through the crowd.

"How do ya do that?" Kurogane asked.

"Well I come to parties like this all the time," Ying-Fa said.

"I come to these places for information," Cloney answered. They all looked at Syaoran for his answer.

"Its not that bright," He answered. They face-palmed themselves. They walked over near the dance floor.

"Alright you all have fun while me and Kurgy drink some alcohol," Fai said dragging the warrior away from the children. Cloney and Sakura went onto the dance floor with Mokona on the clone's head.

"Shall we?" Ying-Fa said. Blushing Syaoran followed her onto the dance floor. "I didn't know Syaoran could dance," Ying-Fa pointed out. Syaoran looked towards the princess and his other. Ying-Fa swayed beautifully in his arms. "After this me and Sakura-chan will dance together while you dance with Syaoran."

"WHAT?!" Syaoran refused to do it but sadly Ying-Fa had threatened him with a deadly face and voice so she won. As the dance ended another song started. Sakura raced over to Ying-Fa giggling with her look alike. _SO they both planed this should've guessed. I knew it was a bad idea to let the princess watch all the yaoi, _Syaoran thought as he made his way to Cloney. "Just to let ya know I was threatened got that?" he said to his clone. The other boy merely tugged his original into his arms. A tingle ran down the brunets back as they started dancing. However, things just got better, or in Syaoran's case worse. Suddenly slow music turned on instead of the rock'n roll stuff.

"This is to all you love birds out there," Ying-Fa said on the microphone. Syaoran's gaze went to her emerald eyes. "You know who you are," she made a heart shape around the two boys. Syaoran glared missiles at her. The two went into a slow waltz which made the original extremely rigid. He looked around for Sakura in hopes of getting her to side with him, but when he did spot her in the crowd she was drunk with Ying-Fa. Syaoran decided to look at everyone else but his clone. But he regretted it when his eyes fell on a green haired man with black eyes. **(Flash back mode wheeee!)**

_A five year old amber eyed boy made his way through a dark alleyway. He had finished his training late and didn't want to make is parents worry. So what do ya do you take a short cut of course. _

_ "Where ya headed little bitch," a cruel poisonous voice called out. Syaoran froze in his tracks. Suddenly something gripped his collar, and threw him into a metal garbage bin. He cringed in pain with blurry eyes. "Aw looky here he's cryin." Laugher filled the air. Then something tugged on his pants pulling them down. In alert Syaoran tried pulling them back up, but was in vain. As punishment he was punched in the gut almost passing out. The rest of his clothing was stripped from his tiny form. _

_ "Boss he may be the most beautiful bitch yet," another one said. Syaoran glared at who ever had him down. Syaoran wasn't sure what happened after that. All he knew was that somebody was touching him and licking him. The child felt sick and disgusted by this._

_ "Later little wolf." With that the men left a broken used naked child. _

"What's wrong?" Cloney asked when he saw his other's pale face.

"Its Guy."

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed oh and also since I have so much things to upload I'm gonna go in this list for the stories I'm doing and finish them.**

**Stealing the declaration of IND. No biggy right?**

**Ying and yang's destiny**

**Two sides **

**Twins future**

**And heres the new stories I came up with**

**Finding Pandora's box**

**Its not over yet (Sequel to stealing declaration thingy**

**The making of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles **

**And that's about it so I hope I can do all this please review this chapter. Later ya'll**


End file.
